


watch me

by unsaved_misc



Category: SuperMega Show, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, based off an animal crossing ep i don’t remember which, dirty talking, handjobs, is there a term for that? idk, light light light bondage, making your partner watch you masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: ryan says something during an episode of animal crossing that really sticks with matt.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	watch me

matt took a sip of his sweet tea, trying to ignore the heat spreading up his neck and into his cheeks as he watched ryan shut off all the recording equipment. there were always things ryan said that stuck with him, whether it was funny or sweet, or in this case, sexual. yeah, it was a joke for the audience, but it made him get a little lost in thought for the rest of the recording. he glanced at his hands, at the tent that had formed in his pants about 12 minutes ago, and covered it further with his shirt.

“what if i use my cum as lubricant to give you a handjob?”

matt laughed then, but now he was deep in thought, fingers itching to stroke himself but gripping at his knees instead. ryan finally sat down beside him, smiling with those friendly eyes of his, and matt felt himself starting to unravel already.  
“thought that was pretty good, what about you?”  
“y-yeah!” he cursed himself for stuttering. “yeah, definitely.”  
ryan stared at him for a moment, inquisitive, and matt knew exactly what he was doing. he was reading matt, something he could do quite easily. matt let everything out, kept his heart on his sleeve, and no matter how hard he tried to hide, ryan could see through his front. even when matt didn’t want him to.

“something’s up, huh?” ryan asked, correct. matt swallowed, feeling his flush grow. he shook his head, and ryan cocked his. his eyes looked to matt’s cheeks, his neck, down at his gripping white knuckles, and then the bunched up fabric of his shirt. his lip twitched but he wasn’t smiling yet.  
“matt.”  
matt gulped, breath hitching, wishing his voice kink wasn’t so strong.  
“uh huh?”  
“spill it.”  
matt cracked his knuckles, adjusting his position so ryan couldn’t look at his hidden boner.  
“n-no.”  
“no?” ryan asked, taunting. he was really smiling now. “it was what i said about the cum, right?”

matt shifted in his seat, chewing his lip.  
“no, ryan.” his voice was quiet, low, but he could almost hear it shaking. ryan let his tongue slip through his smile for a second.  
“really? because it looked to me like you were hard through the rest of the play through.” matt almost let out a gasp but covered his mouth, hand trembling. ryan nodded.  
“i knew it. you’re so bad at hiding things.” ryan said cockily, leaning forward to put a hand on his knee. matt shivered, biting at his nails.  
“r-ryan-“  
“it was in your head the entire time we were recording, huh?” ryan asked, thumb rubbing in circles over his jeans. matt just nodded quickly, hand reaching out for ryan’s wrist.   
“my hand? stroking you?” ryan’s dark brown eyes met matt’s bright blue ones, and matt let out a small gasp through pretty pink lips.

“you’re so shy.” ryan’s hand moved further inward on his thigh, and matt grabbed it tightly, urging it forward. ryan looked at him, almost like he was asking for permission, and matt gave a light nod. ryan paused before moving away, hand leaving matt’s thigh, and matt looked at him with twink confusion.  
“you seriously didn’t think i’d get you off first, did you?” ryan quipped, pulling his basketball shorts down to mid-thigh. matt let out a frustrated whine.  
“ryan! dude, please-“  
“no, matt.” ryan scolded. matt glanced down and saw that ryan wasn’t even hard yet. this would take forever.  
“please, hurry.” matt mumbled out, chewing on his fingers. ryan shrugged.  
“maybe.”

matt whined in frustration again but stayed still, pretty eyes scanning ryan to see what he would do. ryan paused before beginning to tease at himself over his boxers, lightly touching in just the right places. his thumb ran over the head, flinching at the feeling and biting his lip to stay quiet. he heard matt curse under his breath next to him, and he smiled.  
“already restless?” ryan asked, lightly rubbing at his own length. matt nodded, feeling his skin pulse. his jeans felt extremely too tight, but he feared that asking ryan to unbutton them would only slow the process. ryan continued teasing himself, lightly rubbing at his head with his thumb, precum staining against his boxers.

“r-ry-“  
“shh.” ryan hushed him, taking his cock out of his boxers and humming as he took hold of it. he used his thumb to rub his head again, slicking himself up with precum and staying, somehow, quiet. matt watched him, chewing on his tongue as his fingers slowly traveled up his own thigh. he knew it was a bad idea, he knew he wasn’t supposed to, but the exciting fear of what ryan would give as a punishment and his own impatience was too strong. he cautiously unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, watching ryan’s face to see if he could tell, and reached his slender fingers into his boxers. they were cold as they touched his shaft, making him flinch softly, but he felt relief as they started a painfully slow stroke.

“matt.”  
“uh huh?”   
“did you really think i wouldn’t notice?”  
matt froze, looking up, and ryan was staring daggers at him. he tried stuttering out a response but ryan shushed him, turning to look around for something on the side table. matt pulled his hand back and shivered again, unsure, but when he saw what ryan was holding, he knew.  
“ryan, n-no, please-“  
“you need it if you can’t follow rules.”  
matt spun around reluctantly and felt ryan yank his hands behind his back, tying them up tightly with a spare shirt he’d found. matt turned back around, shifting in his seat, cock throbbing uncomfortably in his jeans.

“i’ll go slower, then.” ryan grunted, yet a smile played on his face. matt struggled, whimpering, watching as ryan took his cock in hand again. matt wouldn’t admit it directly, but he loved being teased. he pretended to hate it, acting ornery whenever it happened, but ryan knew he acted the way he did on purpose. he was egging ryan on, loving the feeling of how drawn out the process was, silently appreciating being edged over orgasming. his eyes followed ryan’s fist with every stroke, every flick of the wrist, every jolt his hips gave when he felt closer to cumming. ryan glanced back at matt, whose eyes were glazed over and focused on his hand.

“matt.”   
matt snapped to attention, shoulders raising.  
“have you thought about it before?”  
the blonde boy shook his head.  
“really? with that dirty little mind of yours, i’m surprised.” ryan joked, flinching. he felt close, but he didn’t mention it. matt shifted in his spot, sighing.  
“r-ryan, how much longer?”  
“who could say?” he shrugged. “it could take one more minute. two. five. ten.”  
“stoppp,” matt whined, pouting, brow furrowed, and ryan laughed.  
“i’m just kidding, i’m close.” he admitted, hand starting to falter. matt fidgeted, staring eagerly with his head cocked.

“you’re so cute when you’re impatient.” ryan said, a gentler tone in his voice. matt smiled, lips pursed, scooting forward until he was buried in ryan’s neck, pressing soft kisses against his skin.  
“g-god, that’s nice.” ryan whispered, speeding his stroke again.  
“sorry for not doing what i was supposed to.” matt kissed up his jaw, skin tickled by ryan’s facial hair.   
“that’s okay, babe.” ryan’s breath hitched, hips twitching up again. “i think i’m close.”  
“you can do it, ry, keep going.” matt encouraged softly, nuzzling into his shoulder and beginning to suck a hickey on the nape of his neck. ryan let out a gasp at the feeling of teeth on his skin, and he was cumming, the buildup of heat too much for him. his hips rocked upward into his fist, leaning into matt’s kisses against his neck, letting a contented sigh fall past his lips. once he came down from his high, he looked to matt, grabbing his face and kissing the side of his lips.

“ready, matt?” he asked, and earned a gleeful nod as response. matt sat back against the edge of the recording couch, staring up at ryan with bright blue eyes as he spread his legs open. ryan used his dry hand to slide down matt’s jeans, very quickly and haphazardly, and grabbed matt’s cock with his other cum-covered hand. matt immediately shuddered with a gasp, obviously feeling neglected until now, staring at ryan’s hand with curiosity.  
“you’ve been waiting to be stroked ever since i said that. you just couldn’t get it off your mind.” ryan taunted, spreading his cum up and down matt’s shaft. matt, already slick with precum, swallowed hard at the weird sensation of ryan’s cum on his dick.  
“mm hm.”  
“any time i say anything about fucking you, even as a joke, you just eat it up, don’t you? it’s stuck in your head all day until i do something about it. and maybe you think about it at night too, all alone in bed, wishing my hands were on you.”

“r-ryan,” matt choked out, feeling the man’s thumb rub over his head and against his slit, “i’m not going to last long.” ryan nodded, but continued speaking.  
“i know you won’t. you get so worked up from thinking about me that you could just cum in your pants, couldn’t you?”  
“ryan-“  
“couldn’t you?”   
“y-yes, fuck yeah, i would.” matt sputtered out, arms struggling against his binds, hips grinding up into ryan’s fist.  
“you’re such a horny little slut.” ryan growled, flicking his wrist sharply. matt threw his head back, whining at the sensation. ryan also knew that matt had a voice kink, from the numerous times they’d had phone sex, from the way matt absolutely melted in his arms whenever ryan used dirty talk, and ryan always used it to his advantage. he knew he could make matt weak just by saying his name, and matt was shy over it, but ryan thought it was purely adorable.

“ry, ryan, ryan,” matt bumped ryan’s side with his thigh, restless. ryan nodded, brown eyes attentive.  
“g-gonna cum.” he mumbled out, biting his lip almost hard enough to bleed. ryan nodded again, hurrying his stroke, his other hand slipping under matt’s shirt to rub circles into his pale skin. matt thrived on the touch, squeezing his eyes shut and absorbing every feeling at once, finally letting go as his body started to twitch and tighten up.   
“there we go, matt, let go for me.” ryan cooed, coaxing him through it. matt let his hips jut upward, toes curling, riding his orgasm with the help of ryan’s hands and voice. once he’d finally stopped, panting for breath with eyes fluttered closed, ryan’s free hand tapped him. matt lazily poked his head up, eyes lidded, and ryan brought his other hand up to the boy’s mouth.

“taste.” ryan demanded, though gently. matt leaned forward, running his tongue along ryan’s fingers and staring up at him with sleepy blue eyes. the taste of ryan’s cum and his own, mixed with sweat, tasted salty and plain, but he sucked the fingers anyway. after a minute or so, ryan pulled them out, going to untie matt so he could wipe his hand on the spare shirt.  
“mm, your wrists are red...” ryan noted, running his thumb over the itchy skin.  
“it’s okay, doesn’t hurt.” matt said quietly, pulling his hands toward him again and rubbing lightly at his wrists. ryan was in front of him again, kissing his cheekbones and lips and brow and jaw until matt was giggling. 

“was that good?”  
“mm hm. really, really good.” matt poked at ryan’s hairline, pressing his finger into the hickey he’d made. “hopefully nobody sees this.”  
“they probably won’t.” there was a beat of silence, the two slipping their hands together and fingers entwined, enjoying each others’ presence.   
“can we play animal crossing again?”  
“you sure you’re up to it? you look like you’re going to pass out.” ryan chuckled. matt slapped at him, pouting.  
“shut up!! it’ll make me more awake, i swear.” he started tucking his dick back into his boxers and ryan sighed, turning all the tv and recording equipment on again. as he sat back down on the couch, grabbing the controller, he looked over to matt to see the boy already sleeping against the arm of the couch.

ryan sighed with a smile, reaching over to stroke matt’s hair, and began to load up his own secret animal crossing save file. specifically, for fishing.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa another supermega fic, yay! please let me know if you enjoyed :))


End file.
